SCREAM Victorious Style
by LucyEuington1997
Summary: The scream story with victorious, will they survive or will they fall prey to the mysetrious figure...Ghostface. Please R/R and i'm new so no bad ones pleeeeaasse...i'm bad at this, ok thanks!
1. The First Phone Call

Hello, i...have never write...wrote? it's wrote, anyway i have never WROTE a story befor and erm...i decided to start of with a kind of link with another film but not a crossover, because i couldn't think of anything yet

so i put the cast of victorious with the scream characters, except for casey and steve because by then i ran out of characters so here are the cast: (also they use there victorious names this is just who in the the film there character would have been)

Jade - Sydney Robbie - Billy Beck - Randy (because if i write the sequel i wanted him in, i love beck)  
>Andre - Stu Tori - Girl Dewey (it will be hard to write scenes that indicate dewey as a boy because i will have to write indications towards a girl, but i'll try)<br>Cat - Gale (i want her stay on for all four! yay!)  
>Trina - Tatum (also helps that tatum and dewey are siblings same as tori and trina)<p>

Also, since there some, here are the pairings:

Jade/Robbie Andre/Trina (what...its gotta be like the movie...anyway)  
>ToriCat

Anyway here it is...please review and no bad ones to start i'm new to all this ok thanks, bye!  
>-<p>

Woodsboro - 10:00pm - Casey Beckers House

*ring ring*

"Hello?" answered casey with a confused expression on her face "Hello?" replied a deep mysterious voice Casey scratched her head and continued talking to the strange voice on the other end of the phone "...it happens, take it easy" Casey finally said whilst hanging up the phone and walking back to the kitchen

*ring ring*  
>Casey walked back into the main room and answered the phone, only to be met by the voice of the mysterious man on the other end "hello?" she said with the same expression as befor "why don't you want to talk to me" said the voice blankly Casey was confused and slighty worried about the mysterious stranger on the other line<p>

She wasn't eager to keep talking to the man so hung up after about 15 seconds she was making pop corn and getting ready to watch a scary movie, whilst talking to the voice again as he somehow got her to stay on the line

"...you never told me your name," he added to the coversation "why do you wanna know my name?" Casey replied unknown of who the voice what or what he wanted "i wanna know who i'm looking at" the voice said and in realisation Casey became scared growing frightened she hung up the phone, locked the doors and headed back into the kitchen where her popcorn was nearly done

*ring ring*  
>the phone went again "shit!" casey muttered, getting annoyed, she answered "yes?" she said absendmindedly "i told you not to hang up on me" the voice said, to end what he said befor she hung up again and walked back into the kitchen<p>

*ring ring*  
>she was angry now and answered immedialty "listen asshole!" she yelled but the voice cut her off "no you listen you little bitch, you hang up on me again i'll gut you like a fish, understand?"<br>he laughed it off and told casey he wanted to play a game frightened she ran to the door and locked it befor peering out the window "can you see me" the voice said, still on the line she was frightened and question the voice, recieving threats she started to grow extrely scared, cried aswell, and hung up the phone

*ding dong*  
>the doorbell suddenly went and she jumped up and screamed "who's there?" she yelled towards the door *ring ring* the phone rang again she screamed and answered again "never say who's there, don't you watch scary movies it's a death wish" the voice spoke out as soon as she answered she continued to grow worried and told the mysterious voice to leave of her boyfriend would find him and hurt him "i thought you didn't have a boyfriend" the voice questioned about what casey said earlier "i lied i do have a boyfriend"<br>she threatened him until the voice spoke up "his name wouldn't be steve would it?"  
>"how do you know his name?" Casey asked confused and scared<p>

the voice told her to turn on her patio lights and there was Steve tied up and bloodied, she went to help him but was warned not to the voice told her to answer question to save her and steves life but she was tricked into it "name the killer in friday the 13th" the voice said as the 3rd question was asked "jason, jason, JASON!" casey yelled almost immediatly she was wrong " listen it was jason i saw that movie 20 goddamn times!" casey yelled to the stranger "then you should know jasons mother mrs, voorhees was the orignal killer"  
>there was a bonus round for casey but the voice told her steve...was out<p>

Casey turned on the lights again and screamed when she saw her boyfriend, dead with his insides...on the outside " hey...we're not finished yet" said the voice "final question, what door am i at?"  
>befor casey could answer a chair broke through the patio doors, casey ran to the french doors in the main room, trying not to make a sound as she saw a black figure run through the kitchen, she crawled past the side of the house and looked up to the last window and she saw the back of the killers head for a split second until he turned and she was instantly met with a white mask with a long mask and sad looking eyes...Ghostface he broke throught he glass and chased casey round to the side of the house, unfortunatly he was quicker and he ran up behind her and stuck a knife in her shoulder, she fell to the ground in sheer pain she tried to fight him off but he stuck the knife in her throat<p>

Casey's parents drove into the driveway and walked up to the door, from the side of the house Casey tried to yell, but because of the knife it barely came out as a whisper. Ghostface pushed her to the ground and brought down the knife for one last slice

Inside her parents where frantically trying to find her, her mother put the, now on fire, popcorn into the sink and called casey, extremely worried.  
>She and casey's father could be squeky breathing attempts on the other line, but after 10 seconds the line went dead They went outside and screamed to find their daughter hing up on a tree by her intestines<p>

Unbeknownst to the people of woodsboro, this was the start of something terrifying


	2. Jade West

Jade West's House - Woodsboro - 10:30pm

Jade was like any normal 17 year old girl, she had a decent boyfriend, good friends and a loving father. Except for her mother, who was brutally murdered last year. However Jade get's on with her life like her mother would have wanted

She was sitting on her computer, like she usually is, and was in her pyjamas ready for bed She heard a noise and went to the window to investigate and there a hand on her shoulder made her scream out, her boyfriend Robbie Sharpiro, a normal boy with good friends and family.  
>"it's just me" he whispered as he crept through the window "Robbie what the hell are you doing here?" Jade whisper yelled with fear of being caught by her father<p>

Suddenly a knock startled them "you've gotta hide" she told him hurridly The door was opened suddenly, but was stopped by the closet door being in the way "what's going on in there?" her father said through the door crack Jade closed the door to allow her father to open the door fully "I'm going to bed my flight leaves in the morning, and you have all the information"  
>"yep i got it," replied Jade slighty anxious "I swear i heard screaming" her father said causiously Jade had a confused expression on and kissed her fathers cheek "goodnight dad" she said before he left the room and shut the door<p>

"close call" said robbie and he appeared from his hiding place, under the bed She sighed and walked over to him "Robbie, what are doing here" she asked slightly frustrated "well it occured to me, i never snuk in through your bedroom window before"  
>he paced round the room in though " i was watching TV and the er... excorcist was on, got me thinking about us"<br>Jade was confused by this "it did?" she questioned "yeah it was edited for television, kinda like our relashionship, unlike two years ago"  
>The words stuck in her mind and she leaned in to kiss him She was still a virgin and was insucure about it, but Robbie waited nontheless They made out on her bed for 20 seconds but when robbie pushed her shirt up, she pushed his hand down "ok ok times up stud bucket" she told robbie as she pushed him off he walked towards the window and proceeded to exit<p>

Jade watched as he climbed and went to bed for the next day, and the start of a chain of events 


	3. The Next Morning

Ok this is the first time in months iv updates this but i have nothing better to do so...  
>please rr and is rated M for language and violence... enjoy!  
>-<p>The Next Morning:<p>

When Jade arrived at school the next morning she found herself weaving her way through reporters and camera crews.  
>" Hey Jade did you hear what happened last night?" said Trina, her best friend for years as she appeared next to her "no what happened last night?" replied Jade as she made her way up to the main building "Casey Becker and her boyfriend were killed last night, and not just killed, i mean slasher movie killed" Trina informed her as they walked to class "no one knows who did it..."<p>

Jade was sitting in her english class constantly looking over at the empty space that used to be occupied by Casey, until the voice if her teacher brought her out of her thoughts "Jade? it would appear to be your turn?" she called out and Jade grabbed her bags and headed to the principles office for questioning.

"hey Jade" the principle greeted her as she sat down in the office opposite the town sheriff and deputy "Sheriff Burke, Tori." she casually greeted the cops.  
>"Its Deputy Vega today Jade" Tori corrected her as they beginned the questioning<p>

12:45, lunch:

Jade and her boyfriend and Trina and her boyfriend Andre all sat together with their friend Beck on the fountain chatting about the events last night "... You know they didnt ask me if i like dying and violence" said Trina talking about her questioning "Thats coz theres no way a girl could have killed them" andre threw in "thats so sexist" Trina fired back "the killer could easily be a girl, basic instincs" Trina shot back at him "well Casey and Steve were completely hollowed out and the fact is it takes a man to do something like that"

"how do you...gut someone?" Jade spoke up, shakily " you take the knife...and slit them from groin to sternal..." Andre explained "hey why dont you go back to your raison bran fuck rag.." Robbie spoke annoyed at the previous explanation by Andre Changing the subject Jade spoke again "hey Andre didnt you used to date Casey?"  
>"yeah for like 2 seconds" Andre smoothley said "Until she dumped you for Steve" Beck piped in amused "I thought you dumped her for me?" Trina said jelously "did you put her liver in the mailbox cox i heard that were they found it next to her spleen and pancrius" Beck spoke in a scary voice befor Andre could reply<p>

Sydney, remembering the events of last year, walked away from the group... but casey and steve may have been the first victims but they were not the last... 


End file.
